happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Love Bites!
(I know you will tell me: Wait a minute! There is only 5 Love Bites, why do i put ten? Well, could be 7 or 6 but in this list... This i could say is a "Valentine's Episodes" list, but i may do that later, since the Love Bites are top five here and episodes top ten, so... In this one it is other way around, now i actually do five love episodes and five Love Bites, this list do NOT make sense man, i do this because i feel for it? Idk why... So... Ok to be more fair, this is a top ten list i later remake somewhat... I just do what i say ok? Trust me...) Top 5 Valentine's Episodes: 5: (Yup, neither 6 or 10 this time) Stayin' Alive (This is the least romantic out of those all, Disco Bear's first appearance tho and yeah he can't leave poor Giggles and Petunia alone, he even made them die without noticing, this was at least funny however, i recommend Disco Bear to next time go on a date with Flaky instead IF she likes him btw, better Flaky with Disco Bear then the others because she can stand him i guess? Anyway, this is why you should not date him, he will cause these deaths...) 4: Blind Date (First time i saw this, i thought Giggles waited for Lumpy for some reason actually, it was The Mole actually... So why i thought Lumpy is because he well eh was in the ending he was at her door, however heh this is a little bit more romantic than Stayin' Alive... This should also take place after the Love Bite i am gonna explain ah in the list later ya know? The Mole is so kind thinking Lumpy is Giggles and he know where they go almost, plus if Petunia used skunk spray or some other thing... Idk, we never know this :( I also feel sorry for The Mole btw because he thinks Giggles who actually was Lumpy was breaking up with him and yeah at least we learn how nice this mole is...) 3: I Nub You (Handy and Petunia is a canon ship after all, we see them later in a Love Bite as well ya know, Petunia looks like Handy lol and looks like Petunia is back to normal if pretty sure it cure her back to normal but Handy is still with nubs of course... It is nice we also saw Cuddles and Giggles together in this episode which should be canon, Petunia even made Handy's face lol and Handy didn't in this episode, so at least Handy got Lumpy's arms along with Petunia so looks like Handy had his wish but sadly never used them, this however was a happy Valentine's Episode!) 2: A Sucker for Love (Yup, as i said once, i think both counts as same episode, it is just two parts that's all... I actually wish Nutty could fall in love with a girl character as well but here we saw he only wanted a girlfriend out of candy, sadly his death however... Right well, er.... :( However i rlly think this was too sad for him, all he wanted was somebody to love him, i wish any of the girl characters could be Nutty's, and he deserve love not like anybody else would say these stuff about Nutty, we saw how he would be however if he had a wife and happy life, yeah sure he even commit a crime like murder Lumpy eh right but rlly this murder is his imagination and this might only been in dream even if he married the box, and it looks sad how it ended like Nutty rlly cared so if only a girl could be with him then i am happy but this was very cute and funny however just a little unfair how he never obviously got what he wanted...) And number one is:... (For this list anyway) THE CARPAL TUNNEL OF LOVE! (Yes, irregular episode plus a music video i know, but i rlly want to see Cuddles and Giggles together ya know, so this was the best way to see when it is Valentine's Day, and Lumpy ruining those moments is perfect, he is there without knowing he mess it up (Probably), eh and even if Cuddles and Giggles didn't kiss when alive, they anyway did in the ending duh ;) still, this is the favorite of mine which is about love, and yes the kiss in ending do count i guess but there we have Valentine's Episodes!) And Top 5 Favorite Love Bites: (:/ U guys know? Uh i wish there was 6 Love Bites for some reason XD) 5: On My Mind (Giggles with Flippy? WHAT!? :O... Well, i doubt Giggles is a dirty something just because of all guys she meet and then maybe breaks up with them because they yeah they even decide to break up ya know they could that... This is an example for what happens IF Giggles date Flippy or heck even IF she cheat on Cuddles, but meh imagine this is before she start with Cuddles tho... But this is a bad idea of Giggles, also she is not this character who cheats on others i guess anyway so she shouldn't choose somebody with a crazy side btw...) 4: Cold Hearted (Yup THIS is maybe before Giggles and The Mole in Blind Date well why else she interested in him then? So yeah she with Cro-Marmot is also a bad idea, and what if Toothy DIDN'T mean to make Giggles lose her eyes like that? I guess he woud been in trouble other way... So still, Giggles decide to be with The Mole because he is blind, she could done it in Eyes Cold Lemonade tho, but Toothy did this again in ending? Why is he even hurting her?) 3: I Heart U (Ah well, i like Mime and he date Petunia tho? Seriously i do not mind i guess... Even if she is very... Very VERY better with Handy, eh i am very sure even i ship her with: Toothy, Handy, Nutty, Splendid and Mime... Anyway, Mime's tricks are deadly and killed Petunia, she should choose a beaver instead than a deer then... Or maybe a squirrel as well idk? I love it how Mime could escape like that btw, but WHAT dimension did he end up in? :O Human world? :O Imagine he appear in real life but still animated i guess lol i would love to see the characters in the world btw...) 2: My Better Half (Yeah ok NOW it looks better, Petunia with Handy just... Just like in I Nub You uh huh just that way, so yeah now those two have it romantic but sees this weird thing without knowing they will die that way... Also Petunia have two tails? Is... Is Petunia gonna fly with them or wut lol this should been more often ya know Handy and Petunia btw...) And number one is:... SEA OF LOVE! (My second favorite character, Russell... With Giggles seriously? well, i think this is actually a cute ship too but do not worry, i still prefer... Prefer Giggles and Cuddles as a ship for sure, i prefer it but this is romantic i guess, Russell can swim and wants to idk give Giggles some sea flower, but he ends up without his face, and Giggles survives is odd but she is lucky someway... And that message tho that are a message that is saying that he is a sea otter or that did not mean to? Ok this is a top ten list which i made top five of two times so this is my favorite Love Bite and ok...) Ok i will someday do a Valentine's Episodes list but the episodes will be top five and love bites ten to six i guess, so well, this is very lame idea maybe by me, not much to explain, and idk why i do this... So, thx for watching and all that yeah?... Category:Blog posts